risemypenguinsfromthedeepfandomcom-20200213-history
Void Masters
In the early days after humans went to Jaakkon (exact day is not known) two brothers went playing in a light crystal cave, one of the many mysterious caves to appear on Jaakkon. One tripped and was impaled on a crystal and the other felt so guilty he impaled himself. The one who tripped later became the dark void master and the suicide one became the light void master. During a trip back in time (courtesy of a mysterious Tavanigi) Drew of the pet finders accidentally spilt some of skelliots chemicals on the dead bodies creating the void masters. However, this had the added affect of destroying the crystals. Only 5 small crystals remained. 2 of which fused with the light and dark void master, one was transported via space typhoon to a cave filled with young Allecrysts, this leads to a sub-arc of the universal plan. Light Void Master The light void master is very mysterious and cunning. He is believed to have a tavanigi but no-one knows what it is. No-one truly trusts him but he is very very very powerful, possibly in the top 3 of power. But he is stubbern and won't use it. He is bound to a light crystal hidden in pet finder tower. This is the crystal that fused with his body as a child. He appears to be immortal, and only speaks with those associated with the pet finders. He legalises all portals that open around the galaxy, and is notified when an unauthorised portal is opened. He owns a large space station orbiting warstruk, he uses it to experiment with portals and voids. When the Dark Void Master created the darkness as an army. The light void master created the light. No-one knows how, but Rawr has figured out that creating them involved tavanigis, Allecrysts and a time machine. Dark Void Master The dark void master is head/ king of the darkness. He has been killed a dozen times but since he has an Allecryst he carrys on being revived in different forms. He is downright evil and hates all of light. Even if his Allecryst is adorably innocent. He destroyed his bound crystal which is what initially turned him to the evil side. He can shapeshift, and turn others into dark warriors. He created an army of darkness when he destroyed his bound crystal. He did this by possessing innocent civilians and then getting them to breed with each other. When he was locked inside the pocket dimension by the pet finders, he created even more dark warriors until his army became a civilisation. Whenever he dies, his Allecryst brings him back to life, this is difficult for the pet finders as his Allecryst is both innocent and adorable. All he wants to do is to make his master happy. No-one has plucked up the courage to kill his Allecryst, so he is constantly reborn. Each time he is reborn he takes a new form. All his known forms are as follows: Killed by the light void master: Dark Humanoid shape Killed by Brad the lad: Dark Dragon Kaiju Killed by the darp: Dark slug with tentacles Killed by the pet finders: Dark orb Killed by Brad the lad: Dark humanoid Killed by the light void master: Dark snake kaiju Killed by Brad the lad: Dark humanoid